Watermarking (or “digital watermarking”) is a quickly growing field of endeavor, with several different approaches. The present assignee's work is reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,260, 6,614,914 and 6,408,082; and in published specifications WO 9953428 and WO0007356 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,449,377 and 6,345,104. A great many other approaches are familiar to those skilled in the art. The artisan is presumed to be familiar with the full range of watermarking literature.
In the present disclosure it should be understood that references to watermarking encompass not only the assignee's watermarking technology, but can likewise be practiced with any other watermarking technology. In the context of this document, steganographic processes such as steganographic encoding and decoding of auxiliary data from physical and electronic objects encompasses digital watermarking and other methods for data hiding in media objects.
Watermarking has various uses, but the present specification details several new uses that provide functionality and features not previously available. The invention provides various methods, devices and systems for employing digital watermarking in music and other media objects, such as visual and audiovisual works (e.g., motion pictures, images, video, etc.).
One aspect of the invention is a method for crediting payment for a digital content using information steganographically encoded into the content. The method encodes digital source material to steganographically convey plural-bit auxiliary data. The encoded source material passes to a destination through at least one intervening computer. At the intervening computer, the method detects the encoded source material. It then credits a payment in response to the detection of the encoded source material, in accordance with the plural-bit auxiliary data steganographically conveyed by the encoded source material. The method may also report the detection (e.g., to a location remote from detection via a network or other communication link), and credit royalties based on the detection.
In some implementations, the method decodes the auxiliary data only from source material that has first been tested to indicate the likely presence of such data. One way to test source material is by reference to an encoding attribute that is supplemental to the encoded plural-bit auxiliary data. This encoding attribute may comprise a synchronization signal, a marker signal, a calibration signal, a universal code signal, etc. The attribute may be a characteristic signature such as a repetitive noise burst signal or other form of embedded signal.
Another aspect of the invention is an application of steganographic encoding of audio source material. This method decodes audio source material that is presented to the consumer to extract plural-bit auxiliary data steganographically encoded into the material. It uses the plural-bit auxiliary data to retrieve information about the source material from a remote location or database. The encoded auxiliary data may be used for other applications. For example, data indicating the source material presented to the consumer can be stored and used to generate a report.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for making payments to the proprietor of content based on steganographic data embedded in the content. The method receives an object steganographically encoded with plural-bit auxiliary data, and decodes this auxiliary data from the object. The method consults a registry to determine a proprietor of the object, by reference to said decoded plural-bit auxiliary data, and makes a payment to the proprietor.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of encoding a digital object with a watermark signal. This method encodes the object with a first information signal having relatively small information content, but permitting rapid decoding. The method also encodes the object with a second information signal, having more information content, requiring relatively more time to decode. The first and second information signals comprise at least one watermark embedded in the digital object.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of processing an object that has been steganographically encoded with first and second information signals. The first information signal has relatively small information content, and the second information signal has relatively larger information content. The method decodes from the object the first information signal. The relatively small information content of the first information signal permits relatively rapid decoding. The method controls an operation of an apparatus in accordance with the decoded first information signal. Further, the method decodes from the object the second information signal, which requires relatively more time to decode. The second information signal conveys a master global address. The master global address has many applications as detailed below.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of encoding audio with a marker signal indicating a master global address used to link to a web site, wherein the marker signal is characterized by being in-band and repetitive.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for facilitating commercial transactions through a watermark in a physical object. The method reads payload data from a watermark on physical object using a device. It uses the payload data read by the device in connection with a commercial transaction involving music related to said object.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of altering music data to steganographically insert plural bits of watermark data therein. The method is characterized by inserting a first group of bits for benefit of an end-user of the music data, inserting a second group of bits different than the first for benefit of an artist whose music is encoded by said music data, and inserting a third group of bits different than the first two for benefit of a distributor of the music data.
Another aspect of the invention is a media object clearinghouse system. The system includes a media object clearinghouse operable to transfer a media object electronically. It also includes a watermark decoder in communication with a media object receiver to receive a media object signal and operable to decode a watermark from the media object signal identifying the media object. Additionally, the system includes a transmitter in communication with the decoder for receiving a media object identifier derived from the watermark and for transmitting the media object identifier and a user identifier to the clearinghouse. The media object clearinghouse is operable to identify the media object based on the media object identifier and the user based on the user identifier and electronically transfer a copy of the media object to a predetermined location associated with the user.
Another aspect of the invention is a media object clearinghouse method. The method receives a media object from a broadcast or electronic transfer. It decodes a watermark from the media object. It then derives a media object identifier from the watermark. The method transmits the media object identifier and a user identifier to a clearinghouse. In the clearinghouse, it identifies the media object based on the media object identifier and the user based on the user identifier and electronically transfers a copy of the media object to a predetermined location associated with the user.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for linking an audio object with additional information or actions related to the audio object. The method decodes a watermark from the media object. It then derives a master global address from the watermark. It connects to a remote device and retrieves additional information associated with the audio object based on the master global address. For example, in one application, the method retrieves information from a web server linked to the audio object through the master global address. The web server may return information about the audio object as well as customized menu options. The information may include instructions governing use of the object, a request for payment authorization, etc.
The master global address may be used to query a server, which in turn looks up an address of another remote device to which the query is to be routed. The remote device may return information, such as a web page, instructions governing use of the audio object, etc.
Further features will become apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.